<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будущее в имени by EvilCatW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804433">Будущее в имени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW'>EvilCatW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>соулмейт-au, где каждый рождается с именем своей второй половинки на своём теле, но имя не всегда является именем человека, данным при рождении — это одно из имён, единственное имя, которое окажет наибольшее влияние на мир. С Мугиварами всегда всё было странным, и Ло не понимал, что происходит, пока не понял и <i>не пожалел</i> об этом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556848">Future in the name</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_mou/pseuds/charlie_mou">charlie_mou</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У всех Мугивар были странные метки родственных душ. Ну, может быть, помимо Усоппа; Усопп был нормальным. <i>Его метка</i>, не метка души, на которой вытутаировано его имя.</p><p>— Итак, твоя вторая половинка — Кая? — спросила его Нами после фиаско с Арлонгом.</p><p>カヤ先生. Кая-сенсей. <i>Доктор Кая.</i></p><p>Он пожал плечами.</p><p>— Она моя, и я принадлежу ей.</p><p>Зоро удивлённо поднял бровь.</p><p>— Разве она не сказала, когда мы уезжали, что будет ждать тебя и свою вторую половинку в деревне Сиропа?</p><p>Усопп почесал рукой шею и нервно засмеялся.</p><p>— Возможно, я немного солгал, — признался он. — Ей.</p><p>Все в комнате молча смотрели на него.</p><p>— Что ты говоришь, — Нами фыркнула.</p><p>— Ну, у меня на бедре вытатуировано <i>Доктор Кая</i>, — объяснил он, похлопывая себя по колену. — У неё — <i>Бог </i>на животе.</p><p>ゴッド. Годдо. <i>Бог</i>.</p><p>— Это ещё одна ложь.</p><p>Усопп закатил глаза и прижал руку к сердцу, словно обвинение причиняло ему боль.</p><p>— Не имеет значения. Я не сказал ей, потому что знал, что уйду, точно так же, как мой отец ушел от мамы, — медленно произнёс он. — А теперь я ушёл, чтобы стать пиратом, так что это было хорошее решение — не говорить ей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Однажды Зоро дождался, пока Санджи останется на камбузе один — что было нелегко с обжорством их капитана на борту.<p>— Итак, — начал он. — Твоя фамилия, случайно, не Винсмоук?</p><p>ヴィンスモーク・サンジ. <i>Винсмоук Санджи.</i></p><p>Это было небрежно и совсем не романтично, и Зоро вроде как не очень заботило подобное, но это был действенный способ узнать.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Если Санджи и был шокирован, то не подал виду, спокойно выкурив ещё одну сигарету и записывая новый рецепт соуса. Он даже не взглянул на него.</p><p>Зоро вздохнул и направился к выходу.</p><p>— Но когда-то это было так, — заговорил Санджи, не глядя ему в глаза. — Станешь ли ты Величайшим Фехтовальщиком?</p><p>最強の剣士. Сайкю но Кенши.<i> Величайший Фехтовальщик.</i></p><p>Зоро скрестил руки на груди, над шрамом, который Михоук оставил ему у Барати. Это был вопрос, не связанный ни с чем, возникший из ниоткуда, но ответ был один и тот же.</p><p>— Обязательно, — невозмутимо ответил он.</p><p>Санджи глубоко затянулся, напевая себе под нос, и некоторое время молчал. Он перевернул страницу в блокноте, и Зоро заметил его тонкие пальцы. Он отложил ручку. Он поднял правую руку, такую драгоценную, такую заботливую и такую тренированную, показывая её Зоро изнутри. Сначала казалось, что он отмахивается от него, но потом Зоро заметил.</p><p>— Ну, здравствуй, родственная душа, — фыркнул Санджи. — Я думал, тебе потребуется больше времени, чтобы понять это, Маримо.</p><p>Зоро прищурился.</p><p>— Какого хрена ты хотел этим сказать, дерьмовый повар?</p><p>Да, самым большим сюрпризом было то, что их метки родственной души гласили: <i>Винсмоук Санджи</i> на спине Зоро и <i>Величайший Фехтовальщик</i> на ладони Санджи, а не <i>Маримо</i> и <i>Дерьмовый Повар</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На самом деле, Нами не была лучшей в разделе романтики. Виви была милой, умной и забавной, поэтому она просто спросила:<p>— Эй, а ты случайно не принцесса какой-нибудь маленькой страны?</p><p>王女. Одзе. <i>Принцесса.</i></p><p>И опять Зоро, Усопп и Луффи только подняли брови.</p><p>Виви покраснела и зашипела.</p><p>— А ты, случайно, не кошка-воровка? — спросила она в ответ.</p><p>泥棒猫. Доробу Неко. <i>Кошка-воровка.</i></p><p>Нами только нервно хихикнула.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — солгала она.</p><p>— Да, это так, — эхом отозвались остальные члены экипажа.</p><p>Виви сладко засмеялась и покраснела ещё больше. Она заправила непослушную прядь волос за ухо, посмотрела Нами прямо в глаза и нежно улыбнулась.</p><p>Так они узнали, что Виви принцесса Алабасты. Но для звёздного экипажа она была прежде всего родственной душой Нами, их навигатора.</p><p>У Нами на левом бедре было красиво написано <i>«Принцесса»</i>, а у Виви — аккуратными буквами <i>«Кошка-воровка»</i> на правом бедре. Они подходили друг другу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Робин присоединилась к команде, а затем, очень быстро, почти покинула её. А потом и Фрэнки присоединился к команде.<p>Фрэнки очень тактично спросил её на травянистой палубе новенькой <i>Таузенд Санни</i>:</p><p>— Разве тебя не называют <i>Дитя Дьявола</i>?</p><p>悪魔の子. Акума но Ко. <i>Дитя Дьявола.</i></p><p>Робин, которая больше всего на свете была довольна собой, лукаво улыбалась. Она осмотрела тело Фрэнки, многозначительно посмотрела на него и подняла бровь.</p><p>— Верно, — просто ответила она.</p><p>— Прежде чем я начал изменять своё тело, — продолжал Фрэнки на удивление спокойным голосом, — у меня на бицепсах было написано <i>Дитя Дьявола</i>.</p><p>Робин потянулась к подолу своей рубашки, слегка приподняв его и показывая миру имя, которое было прямо под её грудью.</p><p>— Неужели это так? — она напевала, не заботясь о том, что все могут видеть её лифчик. — Значит, ты <i>Железный Человек</i>?</p><p>鉄人. Тетсудзин. <i>Железный Человек</i>.</p><p>Фрэнки, увидев строгие, тонкие буквы собственного почерка, усмехнулся.</p><p>— Супер!</p><p>Робин хихикнула.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Брука, когда он был ещё жив, было простое и распространённое имя — <i>Мэри</i>. Он знал одну прекрасную Мэри, но у неё под ухом был <i>Король Душ</i>, и он не знал, пока не стало слишком поздно.<p><i>Король душ</i> давал концерт в Сабаоди, А <i>Мэри </i>была мертва последние пятьдесят лет, плюс-минус.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Чоппера не было родственной души. По меркам судьбы он был всего лишь животным.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Самая сложная метка души была у Луффи, и когда его спрашивали, он хмурил брови, размышляя.<p>— У меня нет метки родственной души, — отвечал он.</p><p>Зоро подумал, что это ему подходит. Санджи, Нами, Усопп и Виви знали, что у него не может не быть метки души — она есть у каждого.</p><p>Это подтвердилось после того, как они победили Крокодайла и спасли Алабасту. Они были в бане, и Луффи, как и все остальные, был совершенно голым. Его <i>спина </i> была голая.</p><p>Усопп приподнял бровь, увидев размазанный почерк.</p><p>— Эй, Луффи! — крикнул он. — Ты что, спятил? Ты лживый ублюдок, у тебя на спине метка души!</p><p>Зоро и Санджи отвернулись друг от друга и уставились на спину Луффи. От этого имени у них мурашки побежали по коже.</p><p>— А я-то откуда знаю? — спросил Луффи. — Что там написано?</p><p>Усопп подошел к нему поближе, плохо видя в душной ванной. Он побледнел и начал смешно дрожать, а Санджи фыркнул.</p><p>— Хи-хи… хирург смерти, — наконец прочитал Усопп.</p><p>— <i>Хирург смерти</i>, да? — Зоро что-то напевал себе под нос, прислонившись к кафельной стене и обняв Санджи за плечи.</p><p>死の外科 医</p><p>Ши но Гекай.</p><p>
  <i>Хирург смерти.</i>
</p><p>Санджи испытывал сильнейшее желание закурить, чувствуя приближение головной боли. Он снова фыркнул.</p><p>— Я полагаю, что сумасшедший может ужиться только с сумасшедшим.</p><p>Зоро ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Усопп недовольно поморщился.</p><p>— Ты умеешь говорить, — заметил он. — Чудовище и ещё одно чудовище.</p><p>Санджи пожал плечами.</p><p>Луффи повернулся к ним с серьёзным видом.</p><p>— Когда обед?</p><p>Все застонали. Сумасшедшая она или нет, но родственная душа Луффи заслуживала сочувствия.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ло любил систему родственных душ. Главным образом потому, что количество уже проведенных исследований по этой теме было огромным, но в то же время возможности дальнейших исследовательских концепций были бесчисленны.<p>Даже в детстве Ло прежде всего был врачом. Научным тружеником.</p><p>Была также часть, где его родители, заботливые, щедрые, альтруистичные, открытые и так любящие друг друга, были родственными душами. Видя, что за всю счастливую часть своего детства он получил довольно идеалистическую версию жизни родственной души. До самой смерти Коры-сана его целью в жизни было найти вторую половинку, такую же идеальную, как отец для матери, а мать для отца.</p><p>Конечно, Ло был очень мал, когда всё пошло к чёрту.</p><p>Его родители никогда не говорили о его второй половинке, хотя он был уверен, что они должны были видеть имя его родственной души. Он хотел знать, что означают сложные кандзи на его пояснице. Другие дети знали это, как только могли понять, что казалось ещё более странным для Ло — его родители были врачами и никогда не удерживались от объяснений ему — они были людьми науки. У его младшей сестры была родственная душа в соседском сыне, и они не скрывали этого от неё, хотя Лами и не очень понимала, что происходит. Вот он и спросил.</p><p>Его родители были очень серьёзны, их строгие взгляды искали друг в друге утешения. Они улыбались, но это была не та улыбка, к которой привык Ло. Это была та самая улыбка, с которой они возвращались домой с работы, ожидая объявления о том, что будут ещё одни похороны.</p><p>— Ло, — сказал отец. — Это действительно сложная вещь, и мы с твоей мамой не знаем, что с ней делать.</p><p>— Что там написано? — он настаивал. — Я не могу это прочесть.</p><p>— Здесь написано <i>«Кайдзоку Оу»</i>, милый, — прошептала мама в тишине, глядя на него с разбитым сердцем. — Король Пиратов.</p><p>Поначалу Ло был немного взволнован.</p><p>Флеванс был изолированным островом, в некотором смысле нейтральным, не очень-то интересовавшимся политикой. Не было ни пиратов, ни дозорных, практически никаких новостей о внешнем мире. Возможно, это был побочный эффект сохранения эпидемии в секрете.</p><p>Взрослые знали, кто такой Король Пиратов. Они знали о его казни, о том, как он начал новую пиратскую эру своими последними словами. Всё это случилось, когда Ло был ещё младенцем, слишком маленьким, чтобы осознавать это.</p><p>Дети на Флевансе ничего не знали о Короле Пиратов. Это был секрет, который держали подальше от их ушей.</p><p>Следующее, что он помнил, это то, что он был в бегах, всё Мировое Правительство преследовало его, а его родители, его младшая сестра и весь его остров были мертвы. Он собирался уничтожить Правительство, Морской Дозор и Тенрьюбито, но пока не знал, как это сделать.</p><p>В поисках лекарства от синдрома янтарного свинца с Корой-саном он <i>впервые познакомился с Королём Пиратов</i>. Кора-сан был, мягко говоря, шокирован, увидев имя на спине Ло. Это было тревожно.</p><p>Король Пиратов был мёртв почти всю жизнь Ло. Кроме того, он был примерно на пятьдесят лет старше Ло. Либо система родственных душ ошиблась, либо что-то не так с самим Ло. Кора-сан никак не прокомментировал его душевную метку, но Ло вспоминал о ней каждый раз.</p><p>Иногда он смотрел в зеркало, просто чтобы возненавидеть себя за то, что у него есть такая бесполезная метка души.</p><p>Буквы были в беспорядке, и он отчасти понимал, почему не мог прочитать их, когда был моложе — буквы были практически куриными царапинами, скомканными вместе в нечто похожее на почерк. Даже такой большой, как у него, кандзи касались друг друга, накладываясь друг на друга.</p><p>Хуже всего было то, что они ярко выделялись на фоне его бледной, пепельной кожи и белых шрамов от синдрома янтарного свинца. Чёрные чернила бросались в глаза, слишком отвлекали внимание и были слишком заметны для Ло.</p><p>Всего три кандзи, но как много они значат.</p><p>海賊王.</p><p>Кайдзоку Оу.</p><p>
  <i>Король Пиратов.</i>
</p><p>Кора-сан, как много позже выяснил Ло, не понимал, как это произошло. Он был морским дозорным и хорошо знал, что у Роджера на груди написано не имя Ло, а Руж. Он рассказал об этом Ло за несколько дней до смерти.</p><p>Ладно, да, ну, он тоже не понимал. Он просто ушёл в отставку. Нет смысла плакать из-за пролитого молока. Король Пиратов в качестве второй половинки или нет, но это не помешает ему найти Ван Пис и стать известным, влиятельным, опасным пиратом. Он отомстит за Кору-сана, за свою семью, за свой остров. За всех.</p><p>Ему потребовались годы, чтобы понять это. Это была глупая газета, которая всё ему объяснила. Пираты Сердца находились далеко от архипелага Сабаоди, и Бепо принёс ему одну из газет, которые он всегда покупал, когда они задерживались на острове подольше. Ло спокойно пил свой первый или, может быть, второй кофе и ждал, когда Пенгвин закончит готовить завтрак.</p><p>— Послушай, капитан, — сказал он взволнованно. — Там опять про тебя статья.</p><p>Верно. Дело было не только в нём, не так, как в остальных статьях, которые показывал ему Бепо. Остальные супер-новички, как они их называли, самые опасные пираты-новички, тоже были там. Ло видел все их плакаты с наградами, его собственное лицо ухмылялось ему. Это была хорошая фотография.</p><p>Название говорило само за себя.</p><p>
  <i>Кто станет вторым Королём Пиратов?</i>
</p><p>Он уронил кружку с кофе. Она разлетелась на мелкие кусочки, когда отскочила от пола.</p><p>Она ударила Ло прямо в лицо, и он чуть не закричал. Почти.</p><p>Он уставился на газету, не двигаясь ни на дюйм, его мысли витали где-то между полной пустотой и скоростью света. Большая дыра в его груди закрылась совсем чуть-чуть после того, как годы становились только больше. Это нервировало, но и освобождало.</p><p>Кроме того, это был грёбаный спойлер для книги под названием <i>«жизнь Трафальгара Д. Ватер Ло».</i></p><p>Его родственной душой был не Голд Роджер. Это был человек, который станет <i>следующим </i>Королём Пиратов, вторым. И этот человек, по-видимому, не был Ло, поскольку он не мог быть своей собственной родственной душой, он не был нарциссом.</p><p>— Капитан? <i>Ло</i>? — в панике переспросил Бепо. Он перевёл взгляд с Ло на осколки стекла, лежащие на деревянных досках. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>Прежде чем Ло успел ответить, хотя бы простым и неправдивым «да», в поле зрения появился суетящийся Пенгвин.</p><p>— Тебе обязательно было её ломать? — он кипел от злости. — Остальные идиоты и так достаточно разбивают посуду.</p><p>Ло приподнял бровь, но не смог сдержать улыбки. Наверное, это выглядело жутковато. Пенгвин закатил глаза.</p><p>— По крайней мере, убери за собой, — усмехнулся он.</p><p>Ло впился в него взглядом, но в нём не было типичного для него огня.</p><p>— Комната, — сказал он, собирая все необходимые места в своих комнатах. — Кавардак.</p><p>Разбитое стекло осталось в мусорном ведре на кухне, а кофе упал в раковину. Если у Пенгвина вдруг не хватало руки, он этого не замечал. Бепо заметил.</p><p>Он полагал, что должен быть разочарован, но не был.</p><p>Потому что его душевная метка означала, что он не собирается найти Ван Пис и стать <i>Королём Пиратов</i>, но есть другой человек, другой мужчина — и это был <i>Король Пиратов</i>, а не <i>Королева Пиратов</i>, в конце концов — который будет достаточно силён, чтобы найти его. Это была его вторая половинка.</p><p>По правде говоря, Ло никогда особо и не стремился к Ван Пису. Наличие денег и сокровищ было бы оценено по достоинству, но у него не было желания становиться Королём Пиратов. Его главной целью было, прежде всего, отомстить за смерть Коры-сана, за смерть его семьи, насолить Правительству, насколько это возможно, и, наконец, уничтожить Мировое Правительство и Тенрьюбито.</p><p>Разве то, что его вторая половинка станет Королём Пиратов, не означает, что Ло тоже станет Королём Пиратов, во всяком случае, по ассоциации? Вот как должна работать нормальная монархия, но <i>пиратская</i>? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия.</p><p>Это тоже была передышка — узнать, что означала его метка души все эти годы. Это был не Голд Роджер. Это было <i>наследство Голд Роджера</i>.</p><p>Единственным недостатком было то, что он не мог быть уверен до конца — до тех пор, пока парень не станет Королём Пиратов. Если бы его родственная душа имела просто Ло на его теле, это всегда мог быть другой Ло. Ло должен был ждать с терпением святого.</p><p>Спойлер, точно такой же, как на пояснице: <i>он не был святым</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло познакомился с остальными сверхновичками на Сабаоди меньше чем через неделю после того, как узнал правду о своей метке души. Они все были сумасшедшими, как летучие мыши, но Мугивара-я и Юстасс-я взяли вишенкой на торте.</p><p>Сверхновичков было, включая Ло, одиннадцать.</p><p>Юстасс Кид. ユースタス・キッド</p><p>Ророноа Зоро. ロロノア・ゾロ</p><p>Икс Дрейк. X・ドレーク</p><p>Базил Хоукинс. バジル・ホーキンス</p><p>Киллер. キラー</p><p>Капоне Бег. カポネ・ベッジ</p><p>Арудж. ウルージ</p><p>Джеверли Бонни. ジュエリー・ボニー</p><p>Скретчмен Апу. スクラッチメン・アプー</p><p>Монки Д. Луффи. モンキー・D・ルフィ</p><p>Один из них мог быть родственной душой Ло. Ну, за исключением Джеверли Бонни, она всё-таки была женщиной. Ророноа Зоро, как быстро понял Ло, уже нашёл свою вторую половинку среди членов команды.</p><p>Он ждал, что кто-нибудь из остальных скажет ему, что <i>Ло — чья-то родственная душа</i>, или хотя бы спросит, есть ли у него родственная душа. Никто ему ничего не говорил, и не было никакой чудесной родственной души из ниоткуда. Ло знал, что есть ещё много претендентов на <i>титул Короля Пиратов</i>, много людей, которые в будущем могут стать <i>Королём Пиратов</i>. Он просто надеялся, что это будет <i>легко </i>и <i>быстро</i>.</p><p>Никто из новичков не был его второй половинкой. Ну, по крайней мере, ни у кого из них не было <i>Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло</i>, или <i>Ло</i>, или <i>Хирурга Смерти</i> на коже. Ничего страшного, подумал он, всё равно они, блин, чертовски безумны. Ну, <i>Король Пиратов</i> не может быть <b>не </b>сумасшедшим, но Ло надеялся, что <i>его </i> родственная душа может быть менее сумасшедшим. В конце концов, он же был родственной душой Ло. Ло нравилось думать, что тот будет в хороших отношениях с логикой и здравым смыслом.</p><p>На самом деле, не было возможности даже спросить. Пираты Сердца прибыли в Сабаоди, и первое, что увидел Ло, было нападение Мугивары-я на Тенрьюбито прямо на аукционе. Был вызван грёбаный адмирал, идущий за их головами, и Ло, вроде как, запаниковал внутренне — <i>не внешне</i>, конечно. Мугивара был чертовски безумным и безрассудным, и, возможно, это был настоящий образ пиратский жизни, но Ло нравилась идея остаться в живых.</p><p>Короче говоря, Мугивара — просто происходит, когда Ло, вроде как, не может отвести от него взгляда, не может не завидовать его смелости. Он был зрелищем, но это не означало, что самосохранение Ло позволило ему остаться с ним до конца беспорядка. Ну, он всё равно остался, у него не было выбора.</p><p>Дело в том, что Ло предупредил Мугивару, что недалеко от архипелага Сабаоди находится штаб  Морского Дозора, и его больше интересовал Бепо — говорящий белый медведь! — чем то, что адмирал может появиться в течение нескольких минут.</p><p>Следующее, что он помнил, это то, что он сражался с дозорными вместе Мугиварой-я и Юстассом-я, и с каким-то странным стариком (<i>Сильверс Рейли</i>, его мозг вопил позже, <i>грёбаный Сильверс Рейли</i>) нокаутировал большинство дозорных, ничего не делая. А потом он сбежал от пацифистов и адмирала — и Ло просто не понимал, как именно он и его команда попали в эту передрягу.</p><p>Каким-то образом ему и его команде удалось спастись. Они не покидали Сабаоди, когда где-то на архипелаге пришвартовывались дозорные. Это было бы похоже на самоубийство.</p><p>А затем новость о казни Портгаса Д. Эйса распространилась, и Ло мог смотреть только трансляцию из Маринфорда; и объявление о том, что Портгас Д. Эйс на самом деле <i>Гол Д. Эйс</i> — весь мир буквально сошёл с ума после этого заявления; и Ло, конечно же, сошёл с ума, когда Монки Д. Луффи появился, чтобы спасти своего <i>брата</i>, сбегая из Импел Дауна, и было объявлено, что он — <i>сын Драгона-революционера</i>. Трансляция была прервана, и первое, о чём подумал Ло, был Мугивара; что он слишком <i>слаб</i>, ему будет <i>больно</i>, и ему понадобится <i>помощь</i>. Ло ещё больше хотелось покончить с собой, покинув архипелаг Сабаоди, хотя на островах явно не осталось дозорных, так как все они вернулись в штаб-квартиру.</p><p>Обратно в штаб-квартиру, куда он направлялся. У Ло было право думать, что он самоубийца.</p><p>А потом началась война в Маринфорде. Ло остался в стороне, чтобы помочь, если понадобится; он был хорошим парнем. Он не мог не участвовать в ней, честно говоря, это была битва, которая повлияет на мир, уровень силы между пиратами и дозорными будет оценён и показан миру. И да, злить Мировое Правительство и Дофламинго, который был частью Морского Дозора, тоже было плюсом, сказал бы он. Это было рискованно, даже просто находясь поблизости, но Ло не хотел пропустить битву полностью, и его команда доверяла ему в этом вопросе.</p><p>Это будет интересно, по-другому и не скажешь. Портгас Д. Эйс был, в конце концов, пиратом Белоуса, сильнейшего человека в мире, командиром второй дивизии, родственной душой первого помощника Белоуса, сыном покойного капитана Йонко, Рыжеволосого Шанкса. Там было два Йонко, шичибукаи, и ну, Мугивара-я с худшей частью заключённых Импел Дауна. Это было интересно, но также рискованно и опасно, поэтому они остались выжидать под водой.</p><p>Он не знал, почему спас Мугивару, его брата и Джимбея. Возможно, в нём говорила его часть доктора.</p><p>Большую часть времени Ло оставался в подводной лодке, наблюдая за ходом сражения с безопасного расстояния. Он мог только удивляться тому, как Мугивара пробивался к брату, минуя сотни дозорных и отвлекая внимание адмиралов. Как прямолинейно он говорил, практически кричал на Белоуса, не заботясь ни о чём на свете. Как он, наконец, добрался до Портгаса Д. Эйса и был немедленно увезён дальше от платформы Марко Фениксом в его зоанской форме, спасаясь от адмиралов. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что бой будет таким лёгким, но пираты справлялись.</p><p>Ло вряд ли поможет, но что-то всё же заставило его подождать до конца битвы. Там была буря по имени Монки Д. Луффи, за которой он не мог перестать наблюдать.</p><p>После этого стало ещё хуже. Марко Феникс, Портгас Д. Эйс и Монки Д. Луффи быстро стали главной мишенью, причём Акаину по большей части следовал за ними, а Кизару был опасно близок.</p><p>Пираты Белоуса и их союзники начали отступать, как только их командир первой дивизии приблизился к Портгасу-я. Они были недостаточно быстры.</p><p>Следующее, что он помнил, это то, что брат Мугивары и родственная душа его брата, сражались с Акайну, и кулак из магмы пронзил тело Портгаса. Ло приказал вынырнуть наружу, слыша, как бьётся в ушах его собственное сердце и сжимаются кулаки. Он не знал, почему ему так страшно.</p><p>Как только тело Эйса упало, пираты Белоуса перестали отступать, Мугивара впал в шок, внезапно осознав тяжесть своих ран и просто застыв на месте. Он держал брата, его руки были в крови, и всё вокруг на мгновение замерло. Затем, родственная душа Портгаса-я двинулась, чтобы взять их обоих и бежать так быстро, как он только мог. Ло решил бы, что он спокоен, что у него ясная голова и он знает, что делает, если бы не выражение его лица, слёзы на глазах и сжатые челюсти. Он выглядел так, словно умирал внутри.</p><p>Джимбей шёл прямо за ними, сдерживая адмирала. Пираты Белоуса бежали, спасая свои жизни, видя цель битвы в целости и сохранности в своих руках.</p><p>Ло вынырнул из воды, окликнул поле, шокировал довольно много людей и сделал предложение.</p><p>— Ну же! Доверьте Мугивару-я и его брата мне! Я врач!</p><p>Он не знал, кто был удивлён больше — Марко Феникс или же он сам. У пиратов Белоуса на самом деле не было выбора, они должны были доверять ему. Без Ло они не могли бы так быстро получить медицинскую помощь, а время шло буквально на минуты — каждая секунда имела значение.</p><p>Марко Феникс направился к подводной лодке Ло, держа на руках свою вторую половинку, брата своей второй половинки и Джимбея, шичибукая.</p><p>Появились пираты Рыжеволосого, и битва замерла. Ло воспользовался случаем и закрыл дверь в подводную лодку, держа в руке соломенную шляпу Монки Д.</p><p>Состояние Эйса было, очевидно, хуже всех, и, честно говоря, если бы не сила Дьявольского Фрукта Ло, тот был бы уже мертв. Портгасу повезло, что его родственная душа была рядом с ним с тех пор, как Мугивара освободил его от наручников. Марко Феникс был достаточно быстр, чтобы спасти их от немедленной смерти, но недостаточно быстр, чтобы спасти их от самой смерти — его раны всё ещё были серьёзны. Командир первой дивизии отодвинул Эйса достаточно далеко, чтобы кулак Акаину не пробил Портгасу спину и грудь, но его жизненно важные органы были повреждены.</p><p>Все они были тяжело ранены в битве: Мугивара, Портгас и Джимбей; но Портгас был вызовом, с которым Ло, как он думал, никогда не столкнётся.</p><p>Как только Ло вышел из моря, взяв на себя защиту двух главных целей сражения, пираты Белоуса и пираты Рыжеволосого отступили, спеша покинуть поле боя и морскую базу так быстро, как только могли, забрав с собой раненых. Ло ушёл, с глазами затуманенными хаосом, который создал только один человек — Гол Д. Эйс. Ло недоумевал, как один человек может так сильно влиять на мир, имея только имя <i>Гол Д.</i> Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь в будущем так же сильно повлиять на мир?</p><p>Ло уплыл с новой, более ясной целью в жизни, и Мугивара-я, Портгас-я, шичибукаем Джимбеем и Марко Фениксом на борту.</p><p>Поскольку Портгас был в самом худшем состоянии, Ло был единственным, кто работал с ним, а остальные члены команды Пиратов Сердца заботились о двух других, время от времени обращаясь за помощью к Ло.</p><p>Он надел перчатки и успокоил руки, оценивая ущерб, нанесённый телу Портгаса. Его лёгкие, к счастью, задеты не были. Проблемы начались, когда речь зашла о печени, почках и кишках. В его печени, за неимением лучшего слова, была дыра, одна из почек практически отсутствовала, а толстая кишка, мягко говоря, была раздроблена — и это не говоря уже о кровопотере. Ло не мог сказать, что имел опыт работы с пациентами в худшем состоянии.</p><p>Правда заключалась в том, что если бы не сила Фруктов Эйса и Ло, Эйс был бы мёртв через пару мгновений.</p><p>Ло хотел прооперировать его, как только наденет перчатки. Проблема была в том, что он даже не мог разглядеть тело Портгаса, всё было скрыто <i>пламенем</i>. Не <i>его</i> пламенем, а пламенем его второй половинки.</p><p>Он лежал на животе, так, как его положили изначально, вот что видел Ло. Голубое, холодное пламя искрилось, льстило, двигалось по телу Портгаса, как защитный барьер. Ло не мог так действовать.</p><p>— Марко-я, — произнёс он твердым и холодным голосом в тишине комнаты. — Я не смогу помочь ему, если не увижу его тела. Ты должен убрать огонь.</p><p>Марко впервые отвёл взгляд от своей второй половинки, его глаза метались между ним и Ло, плечи сгорбились, как будто он замкнулся в себе. Он ни на секунду не отодвинулся от своей родственной души, его руки были вплетенный в волосы Эйса, лаская его щёку кончиками пальцев, как будто Портгас не был холодным. Он дрожал, у него <i>дрожали</i> ноги, и Ло никогда не приходилось успокаивать близких своих пациентов — он не знал, сможет ли он успокоить кого-то подобным образом.</p><p>В глазах Марко было так много отчаяния, так много преданности, так много <i>горя</i>, и Ло, наверное, должен был вырваться из него. Лицо Портгаса было довольным, он улыбался так, словно был счастлив, что может расстаться со своей жизнью в лучшем виде.</p><p>— Пламя… пламя… оно исцеляет его, — всхлипывал Марко. — Я не могу… они заживают… он не может…</p><p>Ло облизнул губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сделать глубокий вдох, в его лёгких на мгновение не осталось воздуха.</p><p>— Но я должен <i>посмотреть</i>, — сказал он. — Мне нужно осмотреть его спину, чтобы оперировать.</p><p>В какой-то момент Ло подумал, что ему придётся вывести его из операционной. Пламя погасло вокруг спины Портгаса, показав беспорядок, который был его татуировкой команды, Весёлым Роджером Белоуса и нижней частью его родимого пятна. Большая, смелая часть кандзи, которая вписывалась в слово <i>Феникс</i>.</p><p>不死鳥</p><p>Фушичоу.</p><p><i>Феникс</i>.</p><p>Он начал оперировать. Холодное пламя обжигало его локти, чувствуя скорее <i>тепло</i>, чем холод.</p><p>На заднем плане Марко Феникс, один из самых страшных людей во всех четырёх морях, начал всхлипывать, соскользнул вниз, опустившись на колени перед своей второй половинкой и коснулся его лба своим собственным.</p><p>Это была долгая пара часов, настолько долгая, что глаза Ло закрывались, но результаты были более или менее удовлетворительными. Толстая кишка Портгаса снова была в почти идеальном состоянии, печень функционировала, по крайней мере, в тот момент, но одну почку спасти было просто невозможно, а другая едва держалась. Его желудок был поврежден, но не слишком сильно, и большинство его вен и артерий были зашиты, переливание крови уже было в процессе. Ло спас ему жизнь, но были проблемы со здоровьем, особенно если сила логии не исцелит его достаточно быстро.</p><p>В конце концов, Ло мог сказать <i>«он будет жить»</i> родственной душе Портгаса, и это было самое главное.</p><p>Марко Феникс начал плакать, и Ло ожидал услышать <i>«спасибо»</i> или <i>«я благодарен»</i>, но он, вероятно, был настолько ошеломлён, что не сказал ему ничего подобного, окутав себя и свою родственную душу коконом голубого огня. Ло не протестовал — если это помогало исцелению, то хорошо, если нет, то пламя не было горячим, так что никаких дальнейших повреждений не могло быть сделано. Ло даже представить себе не мог, что Феникс причинит боль своей второй половинке.</p><p>Он узнал о состоянии здоровья Мугивары и Джинбея и был так благодарен судьбе, что настоял на том, чтобы его команда изучила основы медицины. У двух других пациентов жизненно важные органы были повреждены не так сильно, как у Эйса, едва стряхнувшего напряжение борьбы. В случае с Мугиварой было небольшое внутреннее кровотечение, но Шачи справился с ним, как только они это заметили. На его груди должен был остаться зудящий шрам, но отдыха было достаточно, чтобы исцелить его и бесчисленные царапины, синяки и мелкие повреждения на теле. Джимбей, в целом, был более истощён и недоедал из-за своих последних дней, проведённых в Импел Дауне, большая часть его травм была вызвана защитой Мугивары и Портгаса от Акаину.</p><p>Стоя в дверях, с вымытыми руками, с прилипшей к телу одеждой и затуманенным разумом, который жаждал сна и отдыха, с телом, которое медленно сдавалось, приближаясь к Ло, он снова посмотрел на Портгаса.</p><p>Марко Феникс был рядом с ним, всегда рядом, обхватив себя одной рукой за грудь, скрывая свою татуировку экипажа, но подчёркивая огромный <i>Огненный Кулак</i> — он был под ключицей, все еще касаясь другой рукой лица своей второй половинки. Он был парализован на месте, угрожающая аура держала его в крепкой хватке. Все краски исчезли с его лица, ещё более заметные в полумраке комнаты и свете его исцеляющего пламени. Он не мог контролировать свои руки, они едва заметно дрожали. Ужас искалечил его, заморозив каждый мускул. Его глаза были заплаканными, остекленевшими, но он не закрывал их, глядя на свою вторую половинку так, словно тот собирался исчезнуть через несколько секунд.</p><p>Он выглядел испуганным, а Ло никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так боялся не за свою жизнь, а за жизнь другого человека. Это ещё раз напомнило ему, что такое понятие родственных душ в идеальном мире. Это напомнило ему, что ему нужна родственная душа, которая будет дополнять его так же идеально, как <i>Феникс </i>и <i>Огненный Кулак</i> дополняют друг друга, как Доктор Трафальгар и доктор Ватер дополняли друг друга.</p><p>Он вышел из операционной, доверив бригаде перевязывать своих пациентов.</p><p>Марко Феникс сидел на кровати Портгаса, и исцеляющее пламя охватило всю комнату: тело Эйса, Мугивары и Джимбея. Это было хорошее время, чтобы уйти.</p><p>В конце концов, после почти девятичасовых операций Ло решил, что ему можно немного вздремнуть.</p><p>В каюте капитана было очень тихо и темно по сравнению с ярким светом операционной. Он был так измучен, что почти слышал, как кровать зовёт его. Его мышцы кричали, мозг становился темнее и расплывчатее, уставший от использования сил Фрукта и его медицинского опыта.</p><p>Он едва успел лечь, как двери снова открылись, впустив в комнату луч света, от которого вдруг стало больно глазам. Ло стоял спиной ко входу, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и не собирался двигаться. Он моргнул пару раз, но сон не уходил. Он прислушался к знакомым шагам, тяжёлым, но ровным. Бепо.</p><p>— Капитан, — нерешительно произнёс он. — Есть что-то такое у Мугивары-сана, что ты должен увидеть.</p><p>Ло не ответил на это ни на секунду, чувствуя, как темнота одолевает его, чувствуя, что сон приходит быстрее, чем это было возможно. Его глаза не хотели оставаться открытыми, и он позволил им, позволив себе заслуженный отдых. Возможно, он спас сегодня три жизни, а может, и нет, но он также злоупотреблял силами Опе-Опе-но-Ми и своим собственным телом. Теперь даже <i>думать </i>было больно.</p><p>— Он умирает? — устало спросил хирург. Это вышло приглушённо из-за подушки, в которую он пробормотал что-то невнятное.</p><p>— Ну, нет, — сказал Бепо. — Но…</p><p>— Тогда я не хочу этого слышать, — перебил он из последних сил. — Дай мне поспать.</p><p>Бепо глубоко, разочарованно вздохнул, продолжая молчать, и Ло заснул. Или, может быть, потерял сознание. Честно говоря, никакой разницы не было.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бепо, сидя за столом, за которым Ло пил кофе и завтракал, или то, что он считал завтраком, часы как бы смешивались друг с другом, спросил его:<p>— Ты веришь в родственные души, капитан? Хочешь познакомиться со своей второй половинкой?</p><p>Ло был немного ошарашен, но на этот раз не уронил кружку с кофе на пол.</p><p>— Я верю в родственных душ, — с подозрением ответил он.</p><p>Его родители были родственными душами, и он был уверен, что сможет сделать это со своей второй половинкой, он верил, что <i>они </i>смогут сделать это.</p><p>— Значит, <i>ты</i> хочешь встретиться с ним как можно скорее, верно? — продолжал Бепо.</p><p>Ло приподнял бровь, потягивая кофе. Бепо наклонился к нему, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Не особенно, — честно ответил он. Он не торопился, он хотел бы, чтобы это было быстрее, чем двадцать лет, но он не торопился. До архипелага Сабаоди, до того, как он наконец понял, что означает его метка души, он не сможет ответить. — Я просто подожду, пока он найдёт Ван Пис. В конце концов, так говорит моя метка души. <i>Король Пиратов</i>.</p><p>— <i>Что?</i> — взвизгнул Бепо. — Это… это… ты уверен, что там написано именно так?</p><p>Ло пожал плечами, ухмыляясь так, словно выиграл бой.</p><p>По правде говоря, именно там он и проиграл. Бепо, помогавший двум новым членам экипажа перевязывать Монки Д. Луффи, увидел в торопливом, неряшливом почерке Ло, типичном почерке врача, прозвище Ло.</p><p><i>Хирург Смерти</i> украшал спину Мугивары Луффи.</p><p> 死の外科医</p><p>Ши но Гекай.</p><p><i>Хирург Смерти. </i>Ошибки быть не могло.</p><p>Бепо посмотрел на него с чрезмерной серьёзностью и нахмурился. С минуту он молчал, внимательно изучая лицо Ло.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что хочешь ждать так долго?</p><p>— Конечно, — твёрдо и невозмутимо ответил Ло.</p><p>В конце концов, он верил в родственные души. Поскольку Ло не отличался терпением, они должны были встретиться скорее раньше, чем позже. Судьба знала, что делает.</p><p>
  <s>Бепо задавал ему этот вопрос снова и снова в течение следующих двух лет, пока Ло не начал колебаться с ответом. Он полагал, что у него есть всё время в мире, но и это время истекало. Он не спешил, но и не хотел ждать целую вечность.</s>
</p><p>
  <s>Он не изменил ответа только из-за того, что был упрям. Не стоит исключать, что судьба всё-таки не знает, что делает.</s>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За ними следовало три корабля. Один из них, Ло был уверен, принадлежал Белоусу, тот самый большой, Моби Дик — без сомнения, чтобы вернуть Портгаса-я и Марко Феникса. Он не знал, чего можно ожидать.</p>
<p>Он не ожидал увидеть корабль Морской Дозора с Боа Хэнкок и Эмпорио Иванковым на борту и корабль, Красная Сила, Рыжеволосого.</p>
<p>Сказать, что его команда паникует, находясь между двумя Йонко и шичибукаем, было бы большим преуменьшением.</p>
<p>Боа Хэнкок была первой, из-за переживания о Мугиваре. Ему пришлось отказать ей, и он нашёл это довольно легким действием. Команда Белоуса имела полное право забрать Портгаса-я и Марко, но Ло должен был помогать, как врач, по крайней мере, в течение следующих двух недель — у них были медсёстры, но ни одна из медсестёр не обладала такими же способностями, какие он получил благодаря своему Дьявольскому Фрукту. Джинбей, предположил Ло, будет в порядке с обычной медицинской помощью, но Ло не был так уверен насчет Мугивары-я. Внутреннее кровотечение и лёгкие были в порядке, но всё могло измениться в любую минуту.</p>
<p>Он знал, что ему придётся остаться с Пиратами Белоуса, и предположил, что Мугивара хотел бы остаться с братом. Они оба всё ещё были без сознания, но было ровно так, как и предполагал Ло; он не был доктором просто так, он должен был знать о состоянии своих пациентах.</p>
<p>Боа Хэнкок не переставала настаивать, и большая часть его команды уже была напугана до смерти. Императрица определённо была менее страшной, чем любой из Йонко, а у Ло их было по двое по обе стороны от его подлодки.</p>
<p>Она продолжала настаивать на том, что <i>Луффи должен</i> поехать с ней и что она позаботится о нём. Она называла его своим возлюбленным и несла всякую чушь о брачном праве, которую никто не мог понять. Так или иначе, Ло не мог себе представить, как кто-то в самом деле хочет жениться на Мугиваре. Его вторая половинка, возможно, кем бы она ни была, и Ло сочувствовал ей.</p>
<p>Ло спросил её, без малейшего намёка на дерзость:</p>
<p>— Ты его член экипажа? Его жена? Его родственная душа?</p>
<p>Ответы были явно <i>отрицательными</i>, так что Боа Хэнкок разозлилась ещё больше. Прежде, чем Ло успел что-либо сказать, на палубе появились Пираты Белоуса, выглядевшие нетерпеливыми и обеспокоенными. Один из них просто спрыгнул на палубу Ло.</p>
<p>Ло предположил, что это был окама или транс-женщина, он не мог точно сказать. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Это был человек, который находился на его палубе и был частью команды Йонко. Человек, который может быть опасен.</p>
<p>— Я командир шестнадцатой дивизии, Изо, — представился он, слегка поклонившись. — Меня послали от имени моего отца, Белоуса, выяснить состояние Эйса, его брата и Джимбея, и обеспечить их транспортировку на Моби Дик.</p>
<p>Его манера говорить была достаточно формальной, чтобы упростить Ло задачу в разговоре. Он предположил, что он был достаточно благодарен, чтобы не убивать его.</p>
<p>— Луффи уезжает со мной, — выплюнула Боа Хэнкок. — С моей любовью и заботой он оправится гораздо быстрее.</p>
<p>Ло удивлялся, как <i>это </i>стало его жизнью. Он почти ожидал, что кто-то из Пиратов Рыжеволосого появится в любую секунду.</p>
<p>Командир Белоуса только приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— Из того, что я знаю, любовь не исцеляет все раны мира, — усмехнулся он.</p>
<p>Что ж, увидев <i>Феникса </i>и <i>Огненного Кулака</i>, Ло уже не был так уверен в этом. Но он заслуживал, по крайней мере, признания, мало кто мог так свободно высмеивать императрицу. Он был командиром Белоуса, так что Ло не должен был удивляться.</p>
<p>Боа Хэнкок сложила руки именно так, как видел Ло, прежде чем превращать людей в камень. Ни на кого из них это не подействовало — ни на Ло, ни на Изо-я. Это застало её врасплох и ещё больше разозлило командира.</p>
<p>— Леди, — выплюнул он. — Я только что прошёл через войну, почти потерял свою вторую половинку, брата и отца. Я устал и нетерпелив. Уходи, пока можешь.</p>
<p>Ло не ожидал ничего другого. Все Пираты Белоуса прошли через Ад и вернулись всего несколько часов назад, — ни один из них не был психически стабилен. Ло был уверен, что в их команде было больше раненых, а Боа Хэнкок не заботилась ни о ком, кроме Мугивары.</p>
<p>Императрица скорчила гримасу.</p>
<p>— Боа-я, — перебил её Ло, прежде чем что-либо успело произойти. — Мугивара-я стабилен. Однако, моих пациентов ожидают два Йонко, и я думаю, тебе лучше уйти. Если ты думаешь, что можешь взять двух Йонко, то пожалуйста, просто оставь мой корабль в покое.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, Ло предпочёл бы пойти с Боа Хэнкок. В том, что касается силы, она была слабее, и поэтому вероятность того, что она убьёт его, была меньше. Но в то же время, ей не нужен был Портгас Д. Эйс, и ей было всё равно, что с ним будет, чего он не мог сказать о Пиратах Белоуса; они, блядь, пошли воевать за него. Ло хотел остаться со всеми своими пациентами или, по крайней мере, обеспечить им надлежащий уход — Боа Хэнкок не могла гарантировать ему этого.</p>
<p>Она не собиралась покидать его корабль, поэтому он просто <i>активировал комнату</i> и выволок её. Командир скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него. Команда Ло была на грани обморока.</p>
<p>Ло провёл командира внутрь, в лазарет. Как только они вошли в комнату, Ло взглянул на спокойную фигуру Джинбея-я, лежащего на одной из кроватей и не шевелящегося во сне. Мугивара-я был немного разбит, но его движения были достаточно ограничены, чтобы не вскрывать раны.</p>
<p>Портгас Д. Эйс всё ещё мягко улыбался, потеряв сознание, и на это было больно смотреть. Его вторая половинка не отходил от того места, где был раньше, держа лицо Портгаса в своих руках и лаская его волосы пальцами. Он был напуган, но не так сильно, как вчера, по мнению Ло.</p>
<p>Командир проигнорировал Ло, как только он увидел своих товарищей по команде. Он бросился к Марко, и на его лице отразилось отчаяние. Он молча обнял Марко, обвил руками его шею и не отпускал несколько минут.</p>
<p>Ло вежливо отвёл взгляд.</p>
<p>Он слышал о том, что Пираты Белоуса ведут себя, как большая семья с отцом-капитаном, но до сих пор не верил в это.</p>
<p>Он откашлялся, и они оба посмотрели на него, по-прежнему глядя на кровать Портгаса.</p>
<p>— Состояние Портгаса-я стабильное, как я уже говорил, — осторожно начал Ло. — Однако это не значит, что он не нуждается в дополнительной медицинской помощи. Мне удалось восстановить его печень, толстую кишку и желудок, но его почки нуждаются в дальнейшей помощи. С потерей крови невозможно определить общий ущерб. Его мозг, печень и тонкий кишечник наиболее уязвимы в этом случае, и могут быть затронуты необратимым образом.</p>
<p>Марко Феникс закрыл глаза, сдерживая слёзы, но Ло пришлось продолжать.</p>
<p>— Транспортировать его нецелесообразно, но возможно. В любом случае, у меня здесь нет всего необходимого медицинского оборудования, — медленно произнёс он. — Я хотел бы связаться с вашим главным врачом и организовать транспортировку всех моих пациентов на ваш корабль.</p>
<p>Командир шестнадцатой дивизии глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:</p>
<p>— У тебя есть Ден-Ден Муши? Я могу позвонить в наши лазареты.</p>
<p>Ло кивнул.</p>
<p>— Есть один в рубке. Я покажу.</p>
<p>Изо схватил Марко за плечо, не двигаясь, чтобы последовать за Ло. Затем он нерешительно посмотрел на Эйса. Он отпустили его с выражением беспокойства и решимости на лице.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Транспортировка его пациентов на корабль Белоуса прошла более гладко, чем ожидал Ло. Марко Феникс, будучи огромной птицей, которая могла летать, перенёс пациентов, хватая их кровати своими когтями, был полезен.<p>Остальное было не так просто. Ло получил профессиональную помощь, старшая медсестра Нэнси была достаточно способной, чтобы знать, чего ожидать, и предоставила Ло своё собственное мнение. Хорошей новостью было то, что Портгас-я, или Эйс, как они сказали ему называть его, выздоравливал, и его тело функционировало. При такой большой кровопотере всегда были проблемы с переливанием крови — организм не всегда мог принять такое большое количество добавок сразу. Как и подозревал Ло, его органы были повреждены: тонкий кишечник и печень. Печень не была проблемой — в ней по-прежнему оставалась здоровая часть, так что она могла бы восстановиться, но Ло не знал, что делать с едва функционирующими почками и тонким кишечником. Не было никаких мёртвых тел, их которых он мог бы взять органы для трансплантации, и не было никаких шансов, как долго Портгас сможет протянуть без них.</p>
<p>Сестра Нэнси решила, что он не должен поговорить Марко об этом, пока они не найдут способ помочь с этим. Ло не мог с этим согласиться, но именно она лучше знала команду.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, Марко Феникс, один из самых сильных людей в мире, потерпел крушение. Большую часть времени он проводил с Портгасом-я, злоупотребляя своим целебным огнём, покрывая им всю комнату. Он почти не спал, обычно быстро засыпая, всё ещё сидя в кресле рядом с кроватью Портгаса и держа свою вторую половинку за руку или обхватив голову руками. Единственное время, когда он двигался, было около завтрака, вероятно, единственное время, когда он ел. Судя по тому, что выяснил Ло, он ходил по лазаретам и навещал отца в его каюте во время завтрака.</p>
<p>Каждый раз, когда Ло видел его рядом с Портгасом, его сердце сбивалось с ритма. Они были родственными душами. Этого Ло и добивался всю свою жизнь.</p>
<p>К Портгасу приходило много народу — слишком много, на его взгляд. Практически все командиры, а также члены его дивизии и дивизии его родственной души. Изо, командир, который подошёл к Ло, привёл, держа под руку странного вида мужчину, помогая ему идти. Парню, вероятно, вообще не следовало ходить, потому что он был весь в бинтах и с ножевой раной в животе, но Ло не был его врачом, так что он не имел права голоса.</p>
<p>Джимбей проснулся через три дня. Следующие несколько дней он провёл на капельнице, но бинтов, крема от ожогов и морской воды было достаточно, чтобы ему стало лучше.</p>
<p>Ло действительно остался, и его очень приветствовали. Боа Хэнкок не появилась на корабле Белоуса, и Ло решил, что она всё-таки не жаждет смерти. Но это вовсе не означало, что она покинула их, её корабль следовал за ними всю последующую неделю и не покидал их. Как и корабль Рыжеволосого Шанкса.</p>
<p>После того, как он проверил и стабилизировал своих пациентов, делать было особо нечего. Он просто должен был следить за ними и менять пакеты с кровью и капельницами. Сестра Нэнси, которая была рада, что у неё на корабле есть кто-то, кто не был идиотом — Ло, вероятно, должен быть польщён — заставила его помочь с остальным. О самых тяжёлых травмах, конечно, позаботились, но Ло мог зашивать дыры в органах и проверять внутренности тел без оборудования, так что все <i>пользовались </i>им.</p>
<p>Был такой странный момент, когда Нэнси попросила его пойти с ней и проверить, как там её <i>Отец</i>. <i>Не Белоус</i>. Ло запаниковал, но только внутренне, конечно. Самым странным было то, что все они доверяли ему их жизни.</p>
<p>Сестра Нэнси заплакала, когда он вошёл в палату и вытащил опухоли из лёгких Белоуса, продлив ему жизнь ещё лет на двадцать или около того.</p>
<p>
  <s>Ло мог легко вырезать сердце и убить в считанные секунды. Но они ему доверяли.</s>
</p>
<p>В конце концов, Белоус почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и, к неудовольствию Ло, настоял на том, чтобы его отвезли в лазарет. Сначала он поговорил со всеми своими ранеными детьми — Ло всё ещё не мог поверить, что они были семьёй, на одном корабле было больше тысячи человек — обойдя вокруг комнаты. Затем он подошёл к кровати Портгаса и обнял Марко. Ло никогда не видел, чтобы двое таких сильных взрослых мужчин плакали.</p>
<p>Ло до сих пор не знал, как это стало его жизнью. И почему именно он помогал этой команде.</p>
<p>К удивлению Ло, Портгас проснулся раньше брата. На его коже больше не было ран, за исключением большого шрама, закрывающего спину. Возможно, благодаря исцеляющему огню Марко-я, предположил Ло.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что кто-то из них, ни Портгас, ни Мугивара, проснётся так скоро, он думал, что они пробудут в коме по крайней мере две или три недели. Нормальные люди так бы и сделали. Он просто забыл, что ни один из них не был нормальным, они были могущественными монстрами, ходящими в хрупкой коже людей.</p>
<p>Вот почему Ло услышал, как на двенадцатый день Марко-я сказал:</p>
<p>— Я думаю, он просыпается.</p>
<p>Ло хотелось обернуться и сказать, что это невозможно, но он не хотел видеть, как на его лице появляется надежда. Вместо него ответила Нэнси-я.</p>
<p>— Это возможно, — сказала она с благоговением.</p>
<p>Ло обернулся, но ничего не заметил.</p>
<p>— Он шевелит пальцами, — сказал Марко.</p>
<p>И действительно, пальцы Портгаса сжимали пальцы Марко, сжимая и разжимая их, а мышцы его руки напрягались. Ло взглянул на его брата, ожидая ещё одного чуда. Чуда не произошло, Луффи по-прежнему был без сознания.</p>
<p>Пробуждение от комы, особенно фармакологической, было не быстрым. Это был медленный процесс определённых шагов, сделанных один за другим. Руки Портгаса начали двигаться первыми, его палец задёргался. Они не сразу заметили это, но затем мышцы его ног начали сгибаться, напрягаясь в быстром ритме. Они должны были привязать его ноги к каркасу кровати — Ло не был уверен, насколько сильно он будет брыкаться и двигаться, но это было слишком хаотично, чтобы позволить — он до сих пор не был уверен в количестве повреждений, нанесённых его позвоночнику, и большинство его органов были <i>хрупкими</i>.</p>
<p>Марко-я сидел там все это время, наконец-то держась за руки со своей второй половинкой. Выражение его лица менялось с каждым новым движением мускула. Он не был так уж счастлив. Да, Ло видел надежду в его глазах, но в них была и паника, и что-то похожее на печаль. Нэнси-я сказала Ло, что Марко-я был начинающим врачом ещё до того, как стал пиратом, и даже учился в медицинской школе. Ло не мог решить, что хуже — не знать, что происходит со здоровьем своей второй половинки, или осознавать, насколько он близок к смерти.</p>
<p>Когда веки Портгаса затрепетали, Нэнси и Ло приготовились. Пациенты, только что вышедшие из комы, обычно впадали в панику — чувствовали боль или не чувствовали частей своего тела, всё ещё живя в последнем воспоминании, которое они помнили — что в случае Эйса могло быть битвой в Маринфорде. Это может вызвать пару цепных реакций, таких как паническая атака или выброс адреналина, реакция борьбы или бегства, и, следовательно, проблемы с дыханием. Это может вызвать серьёзные проблемы, особенно в его нынешнем состоянии.</p>
<p>Первое, что сделал Портгас-я, проснувшись, это закричал и снова закрыл глаза — свет был слишком ярким, чтобы его можно было принять. Затем он начал брыкаться, извиваться и драться. Ремни держали его, и старшая медсестра говорила с ним, пытаясь успокоить. Марко-я стоял в стороне, с разбитым сердцем. Ло плохо умел успокаивать людей — он вообще плохо разбирался в человеческих взаимоотношениях. Он мало что мог сделать.</p>
<p>Эйс успокоился только тогда, когда Марко схватил его за руку, повторяя его имя, со слезами на глазах, совсем как у его второй половинки.</p>
<p>Ло осмотрел его внутренности и в последний раз проверил рану на спине. Они решили, что для дыхания Эйса будет лучше лежать на спине — они перевязали его, прикрыв уязвимую кожу от шрамов.</p>
<p>Эйс, вероятно, чувствовал головокружение и усталость, что неудивительно, потому что он замолчал.</p>
<p>По большей части Эйс чувствовал себя относительно хорошо. Ну, настолько хорошо, насколько он мог, имея закрывающуюся дыру в спине и по крайней мере четыре жизненно важных органа повреждёнными. Они даже не могли дать ему обезболивающее, не используя морской камень и фруктовую силу Эйса, которая поддерживала его жизнь.</p>
<p>— Где… где Луффи? — это было первое, что он спросил.</p>
<p>Ло едва не улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
<p>Второй вопрос был:</p>
<p>— Все в порядке? Кто-нибудь пострадал?</p>
<p>То, как прозвучал его голос, подсказало Ло, что он имел в виду не <i>ранение</i>, а <i>смерть</i>.</p>
<p>К этой части Ло привык. Смерть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На тринадцатый день Рыжеволосый Шанкс появился в лазарете.<p>Он вошёл с лёгкой улыбкой, но как только он увидел Марко у кровати Портгаса и Мугивары, лежащего на соседней кровати, что-то вспыхнуло в нём.</p>
<p>Волна Королевской Хаки заставила Ло слегка покачнуться на полушаге. Несколько медсестёр и раненых упали в обморок. Это раздражало, потому что Ло действительно прилагал некоторые усилия, чтобы людям стало лучше. Это не заставляло их становиться лучше.</p>
<p>Ло, по какой-то безумной причине, полностью проигнорировал то, что это был чёртов Рыжеволосый Шанкс, подошёл к нему, нахмурившись, и выплюнул:</p>
<p>— Ты ни хрена не помогаешь со своим хаки, выключи его или убирайся к чёрту из моего лазарета.</p>
<p>Может быть, в конце концов, именно у Ло было желание умереть. Это был даже не его лазарет.</p>
<p>Рыжеволосый Шанкс перевёл взгляд на него, просто смотрел мгновение, его лицо было каменно-холодным. На секунду Ло нахмурился, но не отвёл взгляда. Очень точно направленная волна Королевской Хаки ударила его, и комната закружилась. Затем Шанкс улыбнулся. Именно такую улыбку Ло видел раньше только на двух людях: на Мугиваре-я и на Коре-сане. Чистый и живой.</p>
<p>Рыжеволосый Шанкс зашевелился, шаркая ногами и небрежно положив руку на саблю. Ло вдруг понял, что может смотреть только на его руку, потому что там была метка души. Тонкие, маленькие буквы, написанные аккуратным почерком, лежали у него на ладони.</p>
<p>ベン・ベックマン</p>
<p>
  <i>Бенн Бекман.</i>
</p>
<p>Ло не знал, почему всего минуту назад он думал, что у Йонко нет родственных душ. У <i>каждого </i>была родственная душа. Это казалось таким нереальным — быть родственной душой одного из императоров Нового Мира. <i>Не то чтобы быть родственной душой Короля Пиратов было более реалистично, но вот он здесь.</i></p>
<p>— Хм, — фыркнул Йонко. Ло снова посмотрел ему в лицо. — Я думал, новички по-прежнему боятся меня. Прояви немного уважения, малыш.</p>
<p>Он дёрнул запястьем, и плащ скрыл его руку.</p>
<p>Он действительно выключил своё хаки. По крайней мере, почти <i>самоотверженная смерть </i>Ло чего-то стоила.</p>
<p>Портгас-я начал смеяться, и на мгновение Ло испугался, что Портгас задыхается.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты, сопляк… — заговорил Шанкс, обращаясь к Эйсу. — Почему ты, мать твою, не упомянул, что ты сын Роджера? Если бы я знал, то приехал бы на битву днём раньше.</p>
<p>Марко-я ущипнул себя за переносицу, и Ло почти посочувствовал ему.</p>
<p>— Ояджи бы это не понравилось, — заметил он. — Он бы сказал тебе, что ещё не дряхлый и вполне способен вести семейные сражения.</p>
<p>— Ну и задница, — выплюнул Шанкс, направляясь к кровати Портгаса.</p>
<p>Ло решил, что все его игнорируют, когда Портгас сказал Шанксу:</p>
<p>— Он мне не отец. Какая-то фамилия меня не интересует.</p>
<p>Они спорили в течение следующего часа или около того, и Ло задавался вопросом, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это (за исключением того, что он был беззаконным пиратом, конечно).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Шанкс назвал тебя <i>новичком</i>, не так ли? — спросил Эйс.<p>Ло как раз просматривал показания пациента со сломанными рёбрами и пробитым лёгким, которые Нэнси дала ему час или два назад. Рыжеволосый Шанкс уже ушёл, а Марко Феникс, взбешённый, тащил его за собой.</p>
<p>Услышав этот вопрос, Ло поднял бровь.</p>
<p>Эйс нервничал — он был беспокойным почти всё время, особенно когда не разговаривал ни с кем из своей семьи. Мугивара-я до сих пор спал мёртвым сном.</p>
<p>— Все здесь зовут тебя Ло или Трафальгар, — продолжал он, не обращая внимания на равнодушное лицо Ло. — Я предполагал, что ты присоединился к нашей команде в какой-то момент, когда меня не было, но ты этого не делал, верно?</p>
<p>Это было, ну, неожиданно, но и ожидаемо. Это не похоже на то, что Мугивара, гораздо больше на уровне Ло в пиратской иерархии, знал, кто такой Ло. Работает в их семье, скорее всего. Хотя Ло нравилось думать, что это всё потому, что Портгас был далеко от Нового Мира и не мог следить за приключениями какой-то маленькой команды новичков из Норт-Блю.</p>
<p>— Я не присоединился, у меня есть своя команда, — ответил Ло, вздыхая. — Я капитан Пиратов Сердца, Трафальгар Ло.</p>
<p>— Новичок, да? — он задумался. — Только что из Рая, верно? Один из той знаменитой группы?</p>
<p>— Одиннадцать сверхновых, — предположил Ло. — Так они нас называют. Мугивара-я тоже является частью этого.</p>
<p>— Это я знаю, — засмеялся Эйс. — На самом деле, мне было наплевать на остальных одиннадцать.</p>
<p>Это тоже было очень странно. Ло слегка улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на вторую кровать и соломенную шляпу, лежащую в ногах кровати и ждущую.</p>
<p>— Так, как же тебя называют? — спросил Эйс. — Ты называешь Луффи «Мугиварой» — это его прозвище, верно?</p>
<p>Ло медленно кивнул. Он недоумевал, зачем ему понадобились такие любезности, почему он вообще остался на этом корабле, вместо того чтобы отправиться в свою каюту на подводной лодке.</p>
<p>— Моё — Хирург Смерти, — заявил он.</p>
<p>Портгас-я удивлённо посмотрел на него, нахмурив брови и приоткрыв рот на полуслове.</p>
<p>Он расхохотался.</p>
<p>Это было беспорядочно, хаотично и так громко, но и так удивительно, что Ло на секунду замер. Он всё смеялся и смеялся, его смех звучал забавно, маниакально и, надо признать, немного мило. Вероятно, это была ещё одна черта, которую они разделяли с его братом — быть безумными и невинными одновременно.</p>
<p>Он смеялся добрую пару минут, пока у него не перехватило дыхание, и он не начал задыхаться, стонать и рыться руками в груди. На Ло это не произвело никакого впечатления.</p>
<p>— Сделай глубокий вдох и перестань двигаться, — приказал он, на всякий случай подходя к кровати.</p>
<p>Это было легче сказать, чем сделать, но через минуту-другую Портгас-я уже дышал нормально, в уголках его глаз всё ещё стояли слезы.</p>
<p>— Так почему ты помогаешь нам, в самом деле? — пробормотал он.</p>
<p>Было две вещи, которые Ло не любил больше всего — благотворительные дела и нелогичные действия. Вся ситуация, вероятно, была только такой. Честно говоря, он не знал, почему, не мог объяснить <i>почему</i>. Но это был выбор, который он сделал, и он должен был взять на себя ответственность за это, по крайней мере, как врач.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы он в этом признался.</p>
<p>— Ну, в кои-то веки, если твоя вторая половинка придёт сюда и обнаружит, что ты задохнулся, пока я за тобой присматривал, он убьёт меня, — невозмутимо произнёс он.</p>
<p>Эйс усмехнулся — это был сладкий звук, который не очень подходил ему, но абсолютно соответствовал его мягкой, нежной улыбке и тёплому взгляду, который так и кричал, что он влюблён. Ло удивлялся, как два человека могут испытывать друг к другу такие сильные чувства.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — согласился Эйс отсутствующим голосом.</p>
<p>Ло снова чуть не вздохнул, отводя от него глаза. Дыхание Мугивары стало лучше, более ритмичным.</p>
<p>— Так что же говорит твоя метка души, <i>Хирург Смерти</i>? — внезапно спросил Портгас-я. — Просто любопытно. Ты не обязан отвечать.</p>
<p>Ло был частным человеком, который очень заботился о личной жизни и безопасном расстоянии от других людей.</p>
<p>Он сам не знал, почему без труда ответил:</p>
<p>— Король Пиратов.</p>
<p>海賊王.</p>
<p>Кайдзоку Оу.</p>
<p>
  <i>Король Пиратов.</i>
</p>
<p>Возможно, Ло всё ещё сомневался, что это не Голд Роджер, а Голд Роджер был отцом Портгаса. Может быть, именно поэтому он прошёл через все это — сражение, спасение, исцеление и пребывание — чтобы найти истину. Может быть, это был побочный эффект от того, что он видел метки, <i>Огненный Кулак</i> и <i>Феникс</i>, несколько раз, нарушая их уединение.</p>
<p>Портгас-я выглядел ошарашенным, его глаза расширились, а рот раскрылся.</p>
<p>Затем он улыбнулся, как сумасшедший. Его глаза блуждали по комнате, возвращаясь к Ло. Он сдержал смех. Если бы он знал лучше, то сказал бы, что Эйс выглядел удивленным, взволнованным или даже гордым. Ло прикусил губу, пристально глядя на него.</p>
<p>— Очень смешно, — невозмутимо произнёс он. — Ещё несколько дней назад я думал, что это твой отец.</p>
<p>Эйс перестал хихикать, но по-прежнему беззаботно улыбался, напоминая Ло своего младшего брата.</p>
<p>— Он не мой отец, — ответил Эйс. — Мой Отец сейчас обедает в столовой.</p>
<p>Да, Ло так и предполагал. Семья была странным понятием для Пиратов Белоуса. Он даже завидовал им.</p>
<p>— Ты бы хорошо поладил с Марко, — упрекнул он. — У него была глубокая депрессия из-за того, что его второй половинкой был Король Пиратов.</p>
<p>Ло скрестил руки на груди и поднял бровь. Если подумать, их родственные души были довольно чёткими — <i>Огненный Кулак </i>и <i>Феникс</i>. Не было никакой интерпретации, которая могла бы дискредитировать логику их имён — они были их прозвищами, хорошо известными, печально известными и прямыми.</p>
<p>— Я не совсем понимаю, как он мог так подумать, — ответил Ло ровным голосом. — Там написано <i>«Огненный Кулак»</i>. Это совершенно очевидно.</p>
<p>Эйс пожал плечами, глядя на простыни и свои руки. Это было похоже на раскрытие тайны.</p>
<p>— <i>Огненный Кулак </i>— это второе имя, то, которое он сам себе вытатуировал, — объяснил он. — Первая, метка души, находится под синим кушаком, который он носит, и на ней написано, <i>Гол Д.</i></p>
<p>Ло недоумевал, почему именно Портгас-я говорит ему об этом. У него, как у врача, была эта странная связь с Эйсом, просто потому что он спас ему жизнь и потому что он был его пациентом. Однако Эйс всё время был без сознания и не имел никаких обязательств перед Ло, с чего бы ему так дружелюбничать с ним?</p>
<p>— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, — признался он. — Зачем прятать душевную метку и делать новую?</p>
<p>Ло прислонился к спинке кровати, его лицо было стоическим и безразличным. Он был немного любопытен, хотя, взаимодействуя с <i>Фениксом </i>и <i>Огненным Кулаком</i>, видя их вместе, это смягчило его.</p>
<p>— <i>Гол Д.</i> — было моим имен при рождении, — сказал он. — Если бы кто-то узнал, возникла бы проблема, проблема уровня Маринфорда. В любом случае, я не отождествляю себя с ним, у меня было имя моей мамы, сколько я себя помню. И, знаешь, он был таким романтичным, как этот, и прочим дрянным дерьмом.</p>
<p>Ло ухмыльнулся в ответ.</p>
<p>— Он часто удивлялся, почему это моё настоящее имя, ведь его никто не знал, и оно не было знаменитым, не то что моё прозвище, — продолжал он. — Я думаю, Маринфорд кое-что объяснил, все, наверное, говорили о новом Гол Д.</p>
<p>— Да, — согласился Ло. — Журналисты сошли с ума. Гол Д. то, Гол Д. это.</p>
<p>— Меня передёргивало от этого имени, — признался Эйс. — Потом Марко сделал вторую татуировку, и я успокоился. Потому что он принимает каждую часть меня, даже ту, которую я не принимаю сам.</p>
<p>Губы Ло дрогнули. За последние две недели он убедился, насколько точно <i>Феникс </i>принял и <i>Огненного Кулака</i>, и <i>Гол Д.</i></p>
<p>— Мои родители были такими же, — пробормотал он. Он не знал, почему сказал это… это было личное, очень личное, важное. — Родственными душами. Идеальные родственные души, влюблённые друг в друга. Они делали друг друга лучше.</p>
<p>Эйс склонил голову набок, откинувшись на пушистые подушки за спиной.</p>
<p>— Каждая пара родственных душ различна, — начал он нежным и ласковым голосом, который так странно было слышать в его устах. — Только потому что твоя вторая половинка не ведёт себя, так мило и влюблённо, это не значит, что ему всё равно. Люди такие странные.</p>
<p>Ло смотрел на него, просто смотрел, видя бинты, всё ещё обмотанные вокруг его торса, всё ещё покрывающие части его родимого пятна и всё ещё напоминающие о том, из-за чего произошла вся битва в Маринфорде. Конечно, он знал, что каждая пара родственных душ была разными, он просто хотел быть похожим на эту конкретную. Может быть, романтика не совсем умерла в Ло, может быть, он искал что-то совершенно недоступное ему.</p>
<p>— Думаю, со временем я найду, — сказал ему Ло с отвращением во рту.</p>
<p>Он посмотрел вниз, на свои ноги и задёргался. Он стиснул зубы и двинулся, чтобы проверить, есть ли кто-нибудь ещё, или сделать вид, что есть, что угодно, лишь бы прекратить этот разговор.</p>
<p>— Ло, — внезапно сказал Эйс.</p>
<p>Ло проигнорировал использование первого имени из чистого уважения, которое он не должен был иметь к <i>Огненному Кулаку</i>, в первую очередь. Он обернулся, приподняв бровь. Эйс пошевелился, поджав ноги под бедра и поклонившись, его тело почти распласталось на простынях.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что позаботился о моём брате, — сказал он, закрыв глаза.</p>
<p>Ло не часто слышал слова «спасибо», и уж точно не такого рода уважительное, искреннее «спасибо». С минуту он молчал, облизывая губы.</p>
<p>— Вставай, пока не заболели рёбра, — только и сказал он.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Здесь было очень спокойно, несмотря на суету в лазаретах. Большинство пациентов уже ушли — либо отдыхать в свои каюты, либо уже выздоровели. Несмотря на то, что он провёл ночь на Полярном Танге, он был в лазарете весь день. Медсёстры обычно ели в задней комнате, и Ло был приглашён. Остальное время он проводил за чтением отчётов и данных пациентов, находясь там на случай, если состояние Портгаса ухудшится или он проснётся.<p>Иногда он слышал, как они разговаривают.</p>
<p>— Неужели ты не можешь хоть раз меня выслушать? Тебе обязательно было идти за Тичем?</p>
<p>— Он предал нас. Он был под моим командованием.</p>
<p>— Мы сказали тебе не уходить. Изо сказал тебе не уходить. <i>Я </i> сказал тебе не уходить.</p>
<p>— Я не жалею об этом. Я сожалею о том, как это вышло позже, но я не жалею об этом решении.</p>
<p>Часто. Он часто слышал их разговоры.</p>
<p>— Теперь я могу перестать носить пояс. Ведь теперь все знают твоё имя при рождении.</p>
<p>— Я действительно не знаю, хочу ли я этого. Мне всё ещё не нравится это имя.</p>
<p>— Но мне оно нравится. Разве это не считается?</p>
<p>— Наверное, так и есть.</p>
<p>Однажды Ло <i>видел</i>, как они разговаривают. Марко-я лежал с Эйсом в постели, очень осторожный со своими ранами, как велел ему Ло, и несмотря на то, что Эйс сказал ему не быть с ним. Однако, он упёрся подбородком в лоб своей второй половинки, и Ло не мог отвести от них глаз.</p>
<p>— Ты сказал, что любишь меня в первый раз в Маринфорде, — сказал Марко-я. Это был шёпот, но в тишине лазарета он звучал как крик.</p>
<p>Ло застыл.</p>
<p>— Да, сказал, — спокойно ответил Портгас-я.</p>
<p>Марко рисовал круги на коже большим пальцем.</p>
<p>— Ты должен был сказать мне, что любишь меня, лежа со мной в постели, перед тем, как заснуть, а не на поле боя, умирая.</p>
<p>Эйс улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Я должен был тебе сказать.</p>
<p>— Почему…</p>
<p>— Я хотел умереть всю свою жизнь, — Ло не был так удивлён, как следовало бы. — Я был готов к смерти всю свою жизнь, практически напрашиваясь на неё. Но когда я принял удар, направленный на Луффи, и увидел твоё лицо, и всё вокруг почернело, я не хотел умирать. Я хотел жить. Я так чертовски боялся умереть.</p>
<p>Марко поцеловал костяшки пальцев.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Ло до сих пор не мог поверить, что они существуют. Что родственные души, подобные этим двоим, существуют в этом жестоком мире, живя в ещё более жестоком мире пиратов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эйса не было рядом, когда Мугивара проснулся. Это была катастрофа.<p>Утром шестнадцатого дня Портгас-я настоял, что хочет принять душ. Ло был бы полностью «за», гигиена просто необходима, если бы не тот факт, что у Портгаса-я две недели назад была дыра в животе. Транспортировка не была хорошим выбором, и поэтому Ло предложил своё профессиональное мнение, которое было быстро проигнорировано. Следующие полчаса он слушал, как спорят Марко-я и Портгас-я. В конце концов, Эйс победил, из чистого упрямства, но всё же победил. Марко-я отвёл его в ванную. Неся его в свадебном стиле, должен добавить Ло. Это было весело.</p>
<p>Они должны были уйти по крайней мере на полчаса, особенно с ограниченным диапазоном движения Эйса. Нэнси-я отправилась к Ньюгейту за утренними лекарствами. Вот тогда-то Мугивара и проснулся.</p>
<p>Это было не так, как с Портгасом. Не было никаких движений или мышечных рефлексов, которые указывали бы на то, что он скоро проснётся. Его дыхание было ровным, мышцы расслабленными, и процесс заживления, по крайней мере на внешнем уровне, был завершён, за исключением швов на груди. У него было сотрясение мозга и травма головы, но не слишком серьёзная. На груди у него был ужасный шрам, который всё ещё затягивался, но большинство ран уже зажили. Нэнси сняла с него бинты пару дней назад и наложила повязку на шрам, перевязав его снова, заботясь о своей зажившей грудной клетке. Главной проблемой был его гормональный фон — Ло никогда не видел такого высокого уровня адреналина — но со временем всё должно было успокоиться. Его лёгкие приняли на себя большую часть повреждений, но после того, как он провёл первую неделю под дыхательной маской, они решили с Нэнси-я, что он может дышать самостоятельно, и количество кислорода в его крови было достаточно хорошим.</p>
<p>Исцеление было слишком быстрым, по мнению Лоу, но Нэнси-я заверила его, что всё это благодаря целительной силе Феникса.</p>
<p>Только что всё было в порядке, а в следующую секунду дыхание Мугивары стало учащённым, вышло из-под контроля, и он начал метаться по своей постели.</p>
<p>Ло, как и положено опытному врачу, запаниковал. Прежде чем он смог сдержаться, он начал выкрикивать имя Мугивары, что, вероятно, было худшим, что он мог сделать — он разбудил несколько других пациентов и, вероятно, напугал самого Мугивару ещё больше, так как последнее, что он помнил, были громкие звуки поля боя и крики.</p>
<p>Следующее, что он сделал, было, вероятно, ещё хуже, потому что Ло попытался удержать его от разгрома собственными руками, схватив за плечи и прижав к кровати — что было трудно, Мугивара только выглядел хрупким, и худшая идея, когда Луффи открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Ло. Его глаза были широко раскрыты от страха, глубокого, тёмно-шоколадного цвета, что внезапно напомнило Ло о пирожном, которое его отец пёк на каждый день рождения.</p>
<p>— Мугивара-я, — снова позвал он его строгим голосом. — С тобой все в порядке. Ты в безопасности.</p>
<p>Лично Ло хотелось бы услышать нечто подобное, очнувшись от комы в незнакомом месте и с лицом одного из своих соперников рядом.</p>
<p>По-видимому, это было не то, что хотел услышать Мугивара, потому что Ло снова был почти поражён Королевской Хаки. Она не была такой мощной, как у Шанкса, но обладала той же аурой, от которой у Ло дрожали ноги.</p>
<p>Позже Ло заметил, что почти все в лазарете упали в обморок. Не то чтобы он был удивлён.</p>
<p>Мугивара выдернул свои плечи из его хватки и ударился, слёзы собирались в его глазах. Он закричал, и несуществующее сердце Ло сжалось.</p>
<p>— Мугивара-я, — снова начал он. — У тебя рана на груди и сотрясение мозга, не усугубляй ситуацию.</p>
<p>Его хромота ударила Лоу прямо в грудь, и он зашипел, потому что это <i>чертовски больно</i>, но не пытался прекратить удары рук Мугивары.</p>
<p>— Эйс, — выплюнул Луффи. — Эйс… где… где Эйс?</p>
<p>— С ним всё в порядке, — сказал Ло, потому что это действительно звучало, как самая важная информация прямо сейчас. — Он принимает ванну со своей второй половинкой. Он вернётся с минуты на минуту.</p>
<p>Вся борьба оставила тело Мугивары, и следующее, что он понял, это то, что он опирался своим телом на Ло, а его руки были вокруг Ло, и Ло не знал, что <i>делать</i>. Жирные слёзы и рыдания двигали тело Мугивары, а Ло просто <i>стоял </i>рядом.</p>
<p>В этот момент Нэнси поднялась с пола и подошла к ним с ухмылкой на лице. Ло не понимал женщин.</p>
<p>— Он в порядке, — пробормотал Монки. — Эйс в порядке.</p>
<p>Пират рыдал на его груди в течение следующих пятнадцати минут, пока Портгас и Марко не вышли из дверей лазарета, Марко всё ещё нёс свою вторую половинку.</p>
<p>— Луффи? — заговорил Эйс. — Ты не спишь?</p>
<p>Ло схватил его за шиворот, прежде чем Мугивара смог прыгнуть на него и его вторую половинку. Его лицо всё ещё было красным.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мугивара-я был худшим пациентом, которого когда-либо имел Ло. Ну, это было преувеличением, так как худшие пациенты, которые у него были, были мертвы, а Мугивара — нет.<p>Он много двигался и много ел. И он решил, что капельница — это не его конёк, и вместо этого захотел поужинать, а у Ло после первого же дня разболелась голова. Надо признать, лежа рядом с братом, он был спокоен. Ло уже давно перестал пытаться заставить его оставаться в своей постели, он просто позволил ему лечь рядом с братом, не обращая внимания на раны Портгаса. Однажды он перебрался в постель к Эйсу, когда его вторая половинка уже была там — двое самых страшных пиратов и печально известный новичок, который начал войну против Мирового Правительства на одной маленькой больничной койке, свернувшись калачиком. Это было весело.</p>
<p>Ло больше всего нравилось, когда Мугивара спал. Тогда, по крайней мере, его головная боль утихнет.</p>
<p>В тот день было два неожиданных визита в лазарет.</p>
<p>Во-первых, рано утром сработала сигнализация о вторжении. Ло слышал, как люди кричат о ком-то на корабле, но не обращал на это внимания. Портгас-я снова проснулся, его родственная душа сидела рядом в кресле, а Мугивара-я, в свежей одежде и со шляпой на шее, спал.</p>
<p>Примерно через пятнадцать минут после сигнала тревоги вошёл мужчина.</p>
<p>Марко встал, весь напрягшись. Тогда-то Ло и пришёл к выводу, что это был незваный гость.</p>
<p>У мужчины были светлые волосы, странный цилиндр и труба, привязанная к спине; его чёрный плащ и ярко-синяя рубашка ярко выделялись в пустых лазаретах. Он улыбнулся, заметив их, и Ло заметил уродливый шрам от ожога на его лице.</p>
<p>Прежде чем кто-либо из них успел что-то сказать, Эйс ахнул.</p>
<p>— Сабо? — спросил он. — Это правда ты?</p>
<p>Парень, <i>Сабо</i>, снова улыбнулся, но улыбка была гораздо более водянистой.</p>
<p>— Я думал, что опоздал, Эйс.</p>
<p>Марко посмотрел на них обоих, и его вторая половинка схватила его за рукав, потянув за него.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь тоже его видишь, верно? — спросил он с паникой в голосе. — У меня ведь не галлюцинации, верно?</p>
<p>Марко улыбнулся ему и сказал, обращаясь к парню в цилиндре:</p>
<p>— Я думаю, приятно познакомиться, шурин.</p>
<p>Портгас истерически захохотал, по его лицу потекли слёзы.</p>
<p>— Я думал, что это Луффи был плаксой в семье, — заметил Сабо, хотя сам почти плакал.</p>
<p>Вот тогда-то Мугивара и проснулся, конечно. Прежде чем Ло успел отреагировать; Мугивара спрыгнул с кровати и прыгнул на Сабо, вплетённый ногами в грудь брата, как понял Ло.</p>
<p>Ло ущипнул себя за переносицу, а Марко фыркнул на это.</p>
<p>Бинты Луффи, конечно же, были кроваво-красными, потому что рана открылась. Когда он успокоился после того, как узнал, что их мёртвый брат Сабо был жив последние восемь лет, но страдал амнезией, пока не увидел имя Эйса в газете, он позволил Ло посмотреть на открытый шрам.</p>
<p>Ло ушёл в комнату и растрепал его бинты просто потому, что это было быстрее, и наложил одну повязку на грудь Мугивары — это было бы легче на рёбрах и легче изменить позже, если рана снова откроется — Ло был уверен, что так и будет.</p>
<p>Он перевязывал повязку медицинской лентой, когда два брата, Сабо, сидевший на кровати Эйса, а Марко-я пошёл отключать сигнализацию, перешептывались между собой.</p>
<p>— И вообще, кто этот парень? Он ведь не из ваших, верно? — спросил парень в цилиндре.</p>
<p>Ло почти слышал улыбку в голосе Эйса, когда он сказал:</p>
<p>— Это <i>Хирург Смерти</i>.</p>
<p>На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Ло отдёрнул руку Мугивары, когда тот попытался снять повязку.</p>
<p>— Не трогай её, — приказал Ло, и в его голосе прозвучала странная смесь раздражения и нежности. — Ты же не хочешь заразить его. Потом будет чесаться.</p>
<p>— Хм, — снова заговорил Сабо, вздыхая. — Наша семья всегда была странной, так что я не удивлён. <i>Коала </i>ждёт на нашем корабле.</p>
<p>Эйс усмехнулся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сабо ушёл довольно быстро, потому что он был Начальником Штаба Революционной Армии (что было не так с этой семьёй: сын Драгона-революционера, сын Короля Пиратов, Начальник Штаба, командир Белоуса, сверхновичок, что дальше — герой Морского Дозора?) и у него были обязательства.<p>Вечером у Ло случился ещё один безмолвный сердечный приступ, когда <i>долбаный Сильверс Рейли</i> вошёл в дверь лазарета и предложил Мугиваре пройти обучение перед тем, как войти в Новый Мир. Ло действительно протестовал — после нескольких травм, которые нельзя было просто игнорировать. Ло запротестовал ещё больше, когда Портгас спросил, может ли он присоединиться к ним — у Портгаса была грёбаная дыра в его теле меньше трёх недель назад. Кто даже с половиной мозга может просто подумать тренироваться после этого?</p>
<p>Его протесты и возмущения родственной души Портгаса были проигнорированы, поэтому Ло упаковал свои вещи, увидел их Отца в последний раз и оставил эту чёртову войну позади. Однако, в груди у него было пусто, когда он изменил курс своей подлодки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через год после этого он начал бояться, что не проживёт достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как его вторая половинка найдёт Ван Пис.<p>Всё оказалось гораздо проще, чем думал Ло, и каким-то образом он оказался один в Панк Хазард, с Верго, Моне и Цезарем, которые держали в заложниках <i>собственное сердце Ло</i>. В буквальном смысле.</p>
<p>Его план был великолепен, когда он его планировал, но с того момента, как его назвали шичибукаем, всё пошло под откос.</p>
<p>Дозорные пришли в Панк Хазард, будучи, как обычно, бесполезными. <i>Мугивара </i>пришёл, и он вовсе не был бесполезен. На груди у него был Х-образный шрам, очень напоминающий метку мишени.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>